Within Tides
by Erensia
Summary: "People Change." Anakin flinched. His wife's words had been both apprehensive and sweet. Padmé filled her hopes to the brim and it nearly sent him pouring over the edge. "Who you are now may not be who you were nor all that you can be." ROTS AU.


**Summary** : "People Change." Anakin flinched. His wife's words had been both apprehensive and sweet. She filled her hopes to the brim and it nearly sent him pouring over the edge. "Who you are now may not be who you were nor all that you can be." ROTS AU.

 **Author's Note** : Within Tides is my take on what could have happened during 'episode three' if certain alternatives were taken. The idea came to me in a passing and I thought to myself: 'there can never be too many Anakin Skywalker redemption fics, so why not?' I definitely writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading. I'm warning you that this chapter is a little dark, but it's entirely necessary (and some variation of it actually happened in canon).

 **Disclaimer** : I'm not writing this with the intentions of attaining any profit. All characters and elements of canonical plot are owned by George Lucas (Lucasfilm) and Disney. Also, certain lines of dialogue were taken directly from or influenced by those in Revenge of the Sith, beware.

 ** _Within Tides  
_** _Chapter One – Third Degree Burns_

\- En Route to Mustafar, Imperial Vessel -

 **A** nakin awoke with a sudden gasp, his hands aimlessly trailing across the opposite of his berth. Although the sheets lain atop the stiffened mattress remained untouched, he reached out with hopes of an embrace. After a moments worth of frantic flailing, he let his arms fall limp at his sides. He was alone, once more, trapped within the metallic barriers he had once seen as a place of solace. The absence of a second presence in his sleeping chamber ignited a feeling of yearning deep in the pit of his stomach. It was an insatiable desire, one that couldn't be replenished by the quick hand of a willing maiden. He longed for love. He craved the feeling of his wife's fair skin against his, freckled in the sunlight and kissed with gold. But, most of all, he missed the small details that made up the brief life they shared; the way they held each other in secret, how they planned their future, and fell in love through chance.

His nights away from home had been nothing but cruel. The allegiance binding him to the Sith brought forth countless hours of playing God and sleepless torture. He struggled to grasp onto the man he had once been, the _hero_. The legacy of his former self had washed away with the blood of innocents, blood shed by his own light saber. However, Anakin Skywalker hadn't aspired to be anyone's hero. He had once been a _slave_ from Tatooine, a child far from the influence of Jedi. The title of 'the Chosen One' meant nothing to him. The Galaxy called for him. But, so did Padme. He dreamt of her taking her last breath in childbirth, her pain absolute. He _witnessed_ her death, time and time again. Fate had never been in his favor. First his _mother_ and now his _wife_. Darth Sidious proposed an alternative, using Anakin's distress as an advantage. In exchange for Padme's life, he were to sign over his. With the opportunity bestowed upon his hands, Anakin willingly obliged.

Adjusting his legs off the side of his cot, Anakin leaned forward, taking his head in his hands. The pain rushing beneath his skull tempted him to gauge his eyes. Every night had been the same since he returned from the Clone Wars. He would wake in desperation, the premonitions making him unable to shut an eye in peace.

In the beginning, he had been able to manage. The Jedi were oblivious to his marriage. There were times where he could go home to Padme and the droids, but things were different now. Lord Sidious called upon him in some of the most unsuspecting hours. Although Palpatine's orders were brutal, he hadn't been in a position to object. And, a part of him wouldn't have anyways. It was almost as if he were a slave again, a slave to growing power and superiority. He implemented skill and fearlessness into ever order he was given. The execution of Order 66, still fresh in his mind should have been one of the most eye-opening moments of his life. _It wasn't._ Instead of listening to the pleas of the innocent, he silenced them. Instead of continuing his journey in his Jedi Starfighter, he abandoned it.

In that moment, Anakin was the Sith he pledged to be: _Darth Vader_. Darth Vader was the name given to him by his newfound master. He only acted on commands addressed to Vader, never Anakin. An inevitable form of punishment would surely arise if he thought otherwise. Palpatine wanted nothing for than for his apprentice to discard of his past. His morals were the first to go. Anakin had no problem showcasing his abilities; the dark side encouraged his powers rather than attempting to suppress them. Darkened tenacity set aside, his loyalty for the Senator of Naboo failed to cease. He loved her with an intensity greater than her home planet's three orbital moons. As a result of this, Palpatine despised her. Padme's existence brought light into his life. It was bright and blinding, it called for him like a mother searching for her own child.

But, he trusted that his apprentice wouldn't return to the light anytime soon. Anakin already had his first taste of darkness. It was a fulfilling nuisance and it kept him coming back for more after every dose. Even the finest grams of spice couldn't compare to its possessive nature. The dark side provided him with power that wouldn't have been granted to him as a Jedi Knight. Sometimes, if his thoughts lingered upon it for long enough, Anakin saw himself as a far suited candidate for Emperor of the New Galactic Empire. His skill spanned in comparison to Palpatine, old in age yet strong through deception. As soon as he knew Padme's livelihood was set in stone, he'd work to defeat his master. Maybe even take the empire into his own hands. He and Padme could make things the way they wanted to be, the way she wanted. Time was of the essence, but for now, this was his life.

Now clothed in an urbane black robe and leather armor, Anakin exited his sleeping chamber and paved way to the small cockpit merely feet away. Settling into the leather pilot's seat in perfect view of the Outer Rim, he disabled autopilot and began to track his coordinates. He knew for sure that Mustafar wasn't too far ahead. It wasn't difficult for him to navigate the outer rim; he had done it multiple times before for training, battle, and protect- never to execute.

There were separatists gathered, brought together by the former chancellor himself. In order to purify the empire, they were to be terminated, leaving only the broken republic to rebel. Unable to do so on his own, Palpatine sought out the assistance of his right hand man, Darth Vader.

\- Senatorial Apartment Complex, Coruscant -

"Master Kenobi," Padme let out a relieved sigh. She tightened the silken sash of her robe and inched closer to the Jedi Master. Opening her arms for an embrace, the brunette felt tears whelp at the corners of her eyes. "Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're alive. I've been worried sick."

"The Republic has fallen, Padme," Obi-Wan shook his head, disregarding his initial reluctance as he returned her kindred gesture. He was usually wary of physical contact, especially with a female. But, Padme Amidala was no ordinary lady. She was a Senator and a friend. She was the very woman his Padawan had been in love with for over half of his life. "We've been infiltrated by the Sith. The Order has been defeated."

"I know." Padme's voice cracked as she attempted to verbalize her thoughts: "For hundreds of years, my people sought justice that only the Republic could provide. Our dedication to bring peace to the Galaxy has been made in vain, our efforts lost. But, we can pull through, somehow."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Obi-Wan theorized, placing a single hand on his hip, "This has been planned from the start, you see. We're all pawns and every move we've made in the past has led us to this moment. There's nothing more that we can do."

Padme's eyes widened in disbelief. She claimed to have heard it all before, but she would have never thought to see her friend in such a state. "Now, Obi-Wan, the senate is still very much intact. For that reason, there is hope. I can feel it."

Padme Amidala vowed never to lose hope; she would martyr herself before becoming a slave to the Empire. For as long as the Senate willed to conspire, they stood a chance against the growing Empire. With the help of her husband and the remaining Jedi, she knew that things would surely be in their favor.

"It's over," Obi-Wan spoke, almost as if it were to get himself to believe. In truth, he had been probing his brain for hours in search of answers. His student, a boy he had seen as his own, destroyed the good of the Galaxy. But, at what cost? Why would he convert? "The Sith shall rule the Galaxy just as they did before the construction of the Republic. We have entered a new era of darkness and as a Jedi without order, I have done all that I can."

Padme furrowed her eyebrows, letting the news sink in. He was keeping something from her. She could tell by his ungraceful movements. His immediate discern for eye contact served as an indicator. He couldn't lie well, she knew that for sure. "There's something else, Obi-Wan. There's something you're not telling me."

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, giving into her budding curiosity. Although he feared for her reaction, she was a grown woman. She had spent her entire life engaging in intergalactic politics and monarchical duty. She could handle it, he hoped. "He's in grave danger, Padme. I came for your help."

"Is it the Sith?" She bit down onto her lip, pearly teeth digging into pink flesh. She bit hard enough to erupt a foul copper taste from an open wound. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, unable to face Padme. "I'm right, aren't I? I'm begging you to tell me otherwise."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan nodded. "It is the Sith. Anakin has crossed over to the dark side. It pains me to say this, but he has been aiding Palpatine for weeks now. We've lost him. We've lost him to a man named Darth Vader."

Padme opened her mouth to speak, closing it soon after to gather her thoughts. She could hardly believe that her once trusted advisor had hidden his identity of Dark Lord for decades, and now her husband? The man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with? The father of her unborn child? "You must be mistaken, Obi-Wan. You underestimate Anakin's loyalty to you, to the Jedi."

"No," Obi-Wan firmly asserted, speaking the words he had trouble rationalizing earlier. "The loyalty vanished the moment he became Vader. Your affair is one thing, but murder is another. I've seen it. I've seen the security holo of him slaughtering those younglings. He's growing to be a Sith far more powerful than Palpatine."

Padme stumbled backwards, almost tripping on her own two feet. Stepping away from Obi-Wan, she moved towards her plush sofa to take a seat. Her hands slowly trailed to her stomach, now visibly round and protruding. "Anakin wouldn't do such a thing. He has so much to live for. There's so much he has to do."

"You have to believe it, Padme," Obi-Wan studied her normally petite frame. "He's become a product of deception. The Chancellor built Vader's image on a lie. As a Jedi, I can do no more. But, as a man… I have to find him. When was the last time he came to see you?"

"Yesterday," Padme answered, her voice barely a whisper. She had seen him the day before and he assured her that things were fine, that he had been fine. _Have faith in me, my love. Wait for me to return. I promise that things will be different._ "He said that he had been called away on a mission. Obi-Wan, I _know_ him. There must be a misunderstanding."

"I'm aware that you know him _well_ , senator," Obi-Wan acknowledged, "This is also his suite, if my assumptions are correct. And, he's the father of your child."

 _My husband_ , Padme wanted to add. "You, of all people, have to understand. There is still good in Anakin. He's the Chosen One and balance has yet to come. Regardless of what he's done, regardless of what _you_ believe- he'll always be the Anakin Skywalker that I love. The one that loves you."

"That may be true," the red-head implied, swiftly licking his lips. "But, he has proven to be a deadly asset to the Empire. He's become a great threat and even I fear his next move. Vader has to be put to a halt before he endangers anyone else. I will kill him if I must."

Padme shut her eyes and raised a hand to stop him from continuing. "You call him _Vader,_ but you and I both know that it's only a façade. He will _never truly_ be Darth Vader as long as there is good in his heart."

"I'm afraid that he may have already crossed that line, my dear," Obi-Wan brought forth, taking a seat across from the Senator. "I loved him like he were my own son. I still do. However, the consequences of his actions are too loud to ignore. The voices of my students have been haunting me. If I had only known. I could have gotten there before _him_."

"If only _you_ had known," Padme reiterated, placing two fingers to her temple to help ease the pain. "If this is the truth, there's nothing I can do for you. In truth, I do not know where he is. But, in time, I'm sure he'll show. _Have a little faith._ "

"I'll leave it there, then," Obi-Wan stood up, his words suddenly sharp. "Thank you for your time and ear, Senator Amidala. If you're ever in need of assistance, don't hesitate to contact me. And, if you hear anything from Anakin, you know what to do."

He gave a pristine wave and began to walk away. Before exiting the living space, Obi-Wan turned his head to remind her of something of great importance: "With you, the light is blinding. Do not let the dark side of the force tamper your strength with a bed of lies."

And, with that, he left a wallowing Padme in his wake. She choked back a sob, processing Obi-Wan's final farewell. She wanted to support her husband's innocence, she wanted this to be a terrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up in his arms and take a stroll in the meadows near her family's lake estate. She wanted many things. But, she needed only the truth and there was one place she could get it.

 _Mustafar_.

\- Mustafar, Outer Rim Territories –

Anakin Skywalker strode along a stone pathway, his footsteps heavy and seemingly hollow. He had completed his mission, feet sore from walking and hand hot from holding onto the hilt of his light saber. Anakin could feel searing temperatures emanate from the ground below. He was surrounded by lava, scorching and divine. There had been a time where he associated warmth with happy memories and tender smiles, never superiority and third degree burns.

Trailing closer to one of the railings, Anakin felt a sudden disturbance in the force. It was distinct and admirably familiar. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind, attempting to decipher the cause of his uncertainty. Padme was here, he knew that for sure, but he could sense her distress. Had she told anyone of his whereabouts? Had she been followed? He'd kill anyone who stood to defy him. His objectives were clear and vivid. Nothing would stand in the way between him and Padme.

Anakin perked up as he watched the skiff's ramp lower onto the landing platform. He missed her- he missed being with his _wife_. He missed her touch, the simplest graze of her hand against his drove him to the point of madness. A part of him was relieved to see her again, to share his news, but her actions were far from wise. She was in her final trimester, that he knew. She should be on Coruscant awaiting the arrival of their child not risking her life in the Outer Rim. With toxins running amok, Mustafar wasn't the ideal place for a human, let alone a pregnant woman. Picking up his pace to rendezvous with his wife, worries overtook Anakin's conscience. She was his angel, pure and oblivious to her own fate. Padme hadn't seen him like this before, completely annulled by the light. But, there was _still_ love. If their love was strong enough, he concluded, she would accept his abilities. After all, his powers were a gift and he would only share them with her.

"Anakin!"

His thoughts were interrupted by an insistent shout, followed by an exhausted pant. Raising his head, Anakin's eyes settled upon Padme's growing form. Seeing her was like a breath of fresh air in the most constricting pods. She was as beautiful as he first laid his eyes on her. Padme was radiant and lovely, even more so now that she had grown. She was carrying a child, his child, and he wouldn't let them slip away.

Meeting one another halfway, Anakin welcomed Padme with an embrace. She whimpered in his arms, basking in the short-lived tranquility of their reunion. Padme was flushed, her skin hot to the touch. It was almost feverish. Anakin reached out to caress the side of her face, his impromptu hand lingering at the small of her back.

"I saw your ship," Anakin asserted, his breathing hitched and inconsistent. He let his fingers flit from her cheekbone to her chin before opening his mouth to speak again. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

He wanted answers, both short and precise. Padme had the mind of a politician. She was born with a democratic streak, one that failed to come to a standstill even with the declaration of the New Galactic Empire. Padme had a way with words that Anakin had always been envious of; she knew how to bend the truth and speak it blatantly. But, he didn't want to be fed any white lies. He wanted the truth, the bitter truth. As did she.

"I," Padme closed her eyes, forcing away the blinding tears that threatened to fall. "I was worried about you, that's all." It was the truth. She learned early on that lying to her husband was something of legends. She couldn't hide anything from him. Her sister had once said that secrets _destroy_ marriages.

"You don't have to worry," Anakin attempted to reassure, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm fine, angel. I really am. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." He didn't want to cause her any stress, especially at a time like this. Stress was unhealthy and Jedi or not, Anakin wanted Padme to stay serene. But, there hadn't been a day in years where his wellbeing failed to cross her mind.

Padme shook her head and reluctantly pulled away from his grip. The difference in their heights still so surreal. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but she needed answers. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things. Oh, Ani, I didn't know what else to do."

"What things?" Anakin furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of his former master. They had been close once, more like family than anything else. But, he realized that attachments can only go so far in the world of Jedi. "What did he tell you?"

Padme took in a deep breath, trying to formulate a response. She knew what to say, but couldn't gather enough courage to speak it. She didn't want to be afraid of her husband, but she was. The feeling was growing and she couldn't shake off her wallowing doubt.

"What did he tell you, _Padme_?" Anakin asked once more, his voice raising several octaves. It was no secret that Anakin had a quick temper. She had witnessed many of his worst moments, but his anger had never been directed at her before.

"He said," Padme paused, almost as if she had to regain her composure. The words about to drip off of her tongue made her heart ache. They left a feeling of emptiness at the pit of her stomach. It hurt both physically and mentally. "He said that you turned to the dark side. He said that you killed younglings, innocent _children_." She placed a manicured hand on her protruding midsection to emphasize her distress. Padme spent the last few hours in her Royal Naboo Skiff contemplating the answer to a single question: _how could he slaughter an innocent child knowing that they were expecting one themselves_?

Anakin gritted down on his teeth, the look in his eyes imposed with darkness. They were once a beautiful blue, blue like the sky in Naboo, but now they were bloodshot and stained with yellow. _Sith_ yellow. In that very moment, she knew. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. That's been his plan from the start. Don't you see?"

"That's not it, Ani," Padme interjected, defending the man who had gone out of his way to inform her of her husband's actions. Obi-Wan was a humble Jedi, brother, and friend. He was a kindred soul and he _loved_ Anakin. Their relationship was lost now and it pained her to see them this way. "He cares about us," she looked down at her stomach once more before returning eye contact.

" _Us_?" Anakin questioned, feeling a rush of curiosity arise with his words. He didn't want Obi-Wan anywhere near what was rightfully _his_. Padme and their unborn child occupied a spot at the top of his list. She was _his_ and the baby was _his._ They were _his_ family, not Obi-Wan's.

"He knows about us," Padme tried to explain, trying to subdue the pain originating at the base of her spine. "He knows about _you_ and _me._ He knows about _our_ baby and he wants to help. There's so much he can do for you, Ani. Just open your eyes, _please_ , for me."

She willed herself to continue, her tone much softer than before: "All I want is your love." She knew that his place in the galaxy wasn't with the dark side. His place was with her. "Our baby needs you, Anakin."

"I saw what could have happened to you. _I need you_ ," Anakin brought forth, prepared to speak of her foreseen destiny. Sometimes he despised the idea of foresight. He was traumatized by the death of his own mother, brutal and obscene. Thus began his path toward the darkness. But, it wasn't until he foresaw the death of his wife where he sought power through desperation. "Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can."

"But, at what cost?" Padme screeched, finally succumbing to her emotions. She let her tears run rapidly down her face, creating a faint black mess underneath her eyes. "You're a good man, Anakin. You're better than this. I know _you_. I _defended_ you."

"No," he firmly denied, clenching his fists. "I won't lose you the same way I lost my mother. I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. I'm doing this for you, to protect you. Everything I do is for you, Padme! It's time for you to open _your_ eyes!"

"You aren't going to lose me," Padme stumbled on her words, bringing a hand to her wet face to dry her cheeks. "You'll _never_ lose me. Please just let this go. Come away with me, no one will ever have to know. We can raise our child together, we can be together. We can leave everything behind us, there's still a chance for us to be a family."

Shocked by her implication, Anakin took a step closer to her. His steps were still hollow, but the emptiness of Mustafar was the last thing on his mind. He spoke as if there were a glimmer of hope left: "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I'm more powerful than the Jedi and the Chancellor combined. I can overthrow him, and together, you and I can rule the galaxy. We can make things the way we want them to be!"

Padme jerked at her sudden realization. This wasn't _her_ Anakin. Not anymore. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't want to believe it. But, Obi-Wan was right. You've changed and it hasn't been for the best."

Anakin snapped. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi mean nothing to me. Did Obi-Wan tell you of his plans? His plans to kill me? I've committed high treason, Padme. All for you. So, don't turn against me, my _love_."

"I don't," Padme sniffled, "I don't know you anymore. You're breaking my heart, Anakin. You're going down a path I cannot follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he whispered harshly, turning his head in the other direction. He couldn't stand to look at her like this. He was once the Hero-With-No-Fear, the Chosen One, and the Greatest Jedi Knight. So, _why_? Why couldn't this be their _happy_ ending? "Because of what he told you?"

"Because of what you've done," Padme spat, holding back throaty sobs, "And, because of what you plan to do. This isn't you, Ani. I love you. Come back to me. Please, please, just come back."

Anakin shut his eyes for a brief second, engulfed in rage. He couldn't control it, no matter how hard he willed himself to suppress his anger. "I don't think I can trust you anymore," he snared, earning a gasp from his female counterpart, "You _don't_ love me. After all that I've done."

"I do," Padme attempted to reason, "I do love you, Anakin. That's why I'm here."

"If you loved me, you'd support me," he began, pivoting on his heels to walk back up the steps he once tread eagerly. "You'd see the good in this, in _me_. I can't endure this any longer, Padme. You… you traitor!"

Padme furiously shook her head and fell to her knees with a thump. "Anakin, no! Look at me! Stop, stop now! I love you! Come back!"

"If you're not with me," Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Padme. He raised his arm half way, muscles tense. His hand tightened in midair as Padme clutched at her throat in agony. She struggled to attain the smallest gulps of air. " ** _Then you're my enemy_**."

 ** _But, you're my wife._**

 **You've betrayed me.**

 ** _But, I love you._**

 **I can't live without you.**

 ** _But, I'm the one killing you._**

 **I was your silly little boy.**

 ** _You were my angel._**

 **What have I done?**

Anakin watched as her eyes rolled behind her eyes, releasing her into a state of unconsciousness. He rushed to her side before her body slammed against the hardened floor. Tears flooded his eyes and for the first time in months, he felt remorse. He held Padme in his arms, her breathing hitched and her heartbeat slow.

But, she were _alive_. Thank the maker that the force had been on her side. Anakin searched for a force signature deep within her abdomen. It was been strong earlier, calling to him as he met with Padme minutes earlier. The signature was weakened into a faint pulse.

Their child was in danger and it was because of him. His impulsivity nearly killed his wife. He was a monster.

Taking her body in his arms, Anakin carried Padme to his ship. She needed medical attention that he couldn't provide and Mustafar lacked in civil service. He only had one place to turn to: Polis Massa.

He would make it there or die trying.


End file.
